


Оно того стоило

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Tony is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гражданская война супергероев закончилась. Не все с неё вернулись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оно того стоило

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Avengers One String Fest по заявке "CW AU: Стив убивает Тони. А+". Комиксовая вселенная.

Закон о регистрации супергероев отменён. Норман Осборн арестован и ждёт суда. Проект 42 закрыт.  
Гражданская война окончена.

Во всех домах, со всех телеэкранов Стив Роджерс сейчас произносит: "Мы такие же граждане, как и все остальные. Некоторым из нас дано больше других. Но с большими возможностями приходит и большая ответственность. Мы положим все силы на то, чтобы сохранить мир и защитить жизни людей. Так, как делали это многие годы".  
Лицо Стива растворяется, сквозь него проступает американский флаг.  
Всплывает логотип ЩИТа и слоган "Мы защитим". Звучит сдержанная и суровая музыка.  
Раньше были сказаны и слова скорби о безвинно погибших, и обещания больше не допустить.

Кэп не смотрит передачу со всеми.

Это их завоевание, их победа. Победа справедливости и разума над косностью и угнетением.  
Стив Роджерс - лидер антирегистрационного движения, живой символ протеста и борьбы. Эта победа - его детище.

Питер находит его в комнате для совещаний, той, где экраны по всем стенам и больше кнопок, чем средний человек нажимает за всю жизнь.  
Стив сидит в кресле, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза.  
На экране у него над головой Железный Человек взлетает с верхушки башни: вот он здесь, а через миг уже умчался сияющей кометой.  
Звука нет. Двадцатисекундный ролик повторяется снова и снова.

\- Ты не виноват, знаешь, - в который раз говорит Питер.  
\- Виноват, - произносит Стив одними губами, почти беззвучно. И не Человеку-Пауку его сейчас разубедить.

Паркер садится на край панели, управляющей экранами, пробегает пальцами по кнопкам.  
Теперь Тони Старк смотрит на них с фотографии. Снимок ещё довоенный - до последней войны, той, что их разделила. Ещё долго слово "война" будет не о злобном враге, напавшем извне, а о том, как супергерои убивали друг дружку.  
Тони улыбается, он собирается что-то сказать. Пошутить? Выдать что-то неожиданное?

Ни могилы, ни тела. Не попрощаться, не бросить последних обвинений, не сказать того, что осталось несказанным.

Переговоры, оказавшиеся ловушкой. Хаос сражения, горький вкус предательства в каждом вдохе - пороховой дым, цементная пыль, липкая сажа.  
Один удачный рикошет, одна попавшая в цель стрела, один ослепительно яркий взрыв. Никто не виноват. Или все виноваты.

\- Как думаешь, - наконец спрашивает Питер, - оно всё-таки того стоило?  
\- Да, - отвечает Стив Роджерс, глядя на экран. - Оно того стоило.


End file.
